


Crossed Out Name

by orphan_account



Category: FRAGILE さよなら月の廃墟 | Fragile Dreams: Farewell Ruins of the Moon
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Gen, I don't fuckin know, Letter fic, Letters, Notes, childhood au?, slowburn?, this takes place in an au but I'm not sure what au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 00:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21311398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The story told in left behind notes of two boys fighting over a hideout.
Relationships: Crow/Seto (Fragile)
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I swear this is gonna get longer I swear-  
This is just how it starts out  
I'm testing out a format

This spot belongs to Crow!


	2. Three days later

Seto

This spot belongs to <strike>Crow!</strike>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please bear with me on this it's gonna get longer


	3. Next day

C R O W 

<strike>Seto</strike>

This spot belongs to <strike>Crow! </strike>


	4. Five days after

Seto

<strike></strike> <strike>C</strike><strike> R O W</strike>

<strike>Seto</strike>

This spot belongs to <strike>Crow! </strike>


	5. Two days after, on a sheet of paper

What's your deal?

This spot is mine!


	6. After a week

What's your deal?

This spot is mine!

It's my grandpa's

spot.


	7. Next day, with a sticky note attatched

What's your deal?

This spot is mine!

This is my grandpa's 

spot. 

T H E N G E T

HIM TO

PUT A <strike>SI</strike>

SIGN DOWN

!!!!!! 


	8. The next morning

What's your deal?

This spot is mine!

It's my grandpa's 

spot. 

T H E N G E T

HIM TO

PUT A <strike>SI</strike>

SIGN DOWN

!!!!!! hecant 


	9. After a week, on a new sheet of paper

Why? 


	10. Two days later

Why?

He went away

last month


End file.
